riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Count Raven
Count Raven are a traditional doom metal band from Stockholm, Sweden. Initially active from 1989 - 1998 and then reformed since 2003 this band is known as one of the key doom bands in the Swedish metal scene and one of the pioneering traditional doom bands of the 90s with three studio albums released via Hellhound Records. History Beginning as Stornvarning in 1987 before changing their name in 1989 the band's founding members at the time were Fondelius, Eriksson, Pettersson and Linderson with the band initially a quartet. A year later, the group released its first album Storm Warning on Active Records while signing a deal with Hellhound Records. At the time of release, Stormwarning received positive reviews from the European metal press (4 K's in Kerrang!, 10/10 in Rock Hard, 6/7 in Metal Hammer)VolosatyAccessed 20 May 2017 Not long after, Christian Linderson would depart from the band to join Saint Vitus. Instead of searching for a new singer, Fondelius opted to take on vocal duties himself as the band released their next two albums over two years: Destruction of The Void in 1992 and High on Infinity in 1993, the latter supported by a tour with Stillborn.Last.fmAccessed 20 May 2017 The band would take a hiatus for three years before releasing their fourth album Messiah of Confusion in 1996, one of the last releases on Hellhound Records. Tensions would flare between members of the band and eventually Count Raven would split up in March 1999. Fondelius went on to form a new band by the name of Doomsday Gouvernment. In 2004 the trio (Fondelius, Eriksson, Pettersson) would reunite and perform a host of shows in the European area though bassist Eriksson and drummer Pettersson would both depart once again, replaced by Fredrik Jansson on bass (Abramis Brama, Witchcraft) and Jens Bock (Doomsday Gouvernment) on drums. In 2009 the band would sign with I Hate and release their first album in thirteen years in the form of Mammons War, released to positive reviews. Since the reformation the band has mainly played festivals with the occasional European mini-tour but have intents to record a new album in 2017 according to their Facebook page. On 25 February 2019 it was confirmed that the band had begun recording their sixth album.Count Raven Facebook Discography Studio Albums * Storm Warning (1990, Active) * Destruction Of The Void (1992, Hellhound Records) * High on Infinity (1993, Hellhound Records) * Messiah Of Confusion (1996, Hellhound Records) * Mammons War (2009, I Hate) Misc. Releases * Demo 89 (Demo) (1989, Independent) * Indignus Famulus (Demo) (1989, Independent) * Wolfmoon / Wedded To Grief (Split with Griftegård) (2010, Ván Records) Members * Dan Fondelius - Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals (1989 - 1999, 2004 - Present) * Jens Bock - Drums (2006 - 2009, 2011 - Present) * Samuel Cornelson - Bass (2016 - Present) * Tommy Eriksson - Bass (1989 - 1999, 2004 - 2006, 2011 - 2016) * Christer Pettersson - Drums (1989 - 1999, 2004 - 2006) * Christian Linderson - Vocals (1989 - 1992) * Fredrik Jansson - Bass (2006 - 2011) * Patrick Lundin - Drums (2009 - 2011) External Links *Facebook *MySpace References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Traditional Doom